Another day in Paradise
by Ami-lch
Summary: Le souffle court, elle s'approcha de la glace, caressant cette jolie bosse, annonce d'un heureux événement. Un heureux événement dont elle n'avait, hélas, aucun souvenir. "- C'est impossible..., murmura-t-elle en fixant son reflet."


_**Another day in Paradise**_

La pénombre envahie ses prunelles alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux difficilement. Papillonnant d'abord, elle tenta de discerner les formes dans le noir, reconnaissant au loin une commode, un fauteuil, et peut-être un bureau dans le coin de la pièce. Ses doigts parcoururent le tissus sur lequel elle logeait, et ces-derniers reconnurent la texture souple du satin. Le léger scintillement témoignait de sa couleur blanche. La pièce était neutre. Neutre en couleur. Neutre en meubles. Neutre en accessoire. Et surtout, cette pièce lui était inconnue. Tenten ferma les yeux une fois de plus, avant de les rouvrir rapidement comme on le ferait dans un mauvais rêve. La pièce était toujours là, immobile et sombre. Elle finit par se redresser dans le lit qu'elle trouva vide. Rassemblant ses idées, elle passa ses doigts fins sur ses tempes, cherchant une réponse à cette interminable énigme.

C'était la Guerre. C'était la Guerre, et pourtant, elle était ici, à dormir profondément dans un lit, enveloppé d'une coûteuse étoffe. C'était la Guerre, et elle ne devrait pas se trouver là. N'est-ce pas ? Elle se releva doucement de sa couchette, admira ses jambes blanches parsemées de bleus, son corps criblé de cicatrices. C'était la Guerre, alors que faisait-elle dans un pareil endroit ? Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit doucement les rideaux, ce qui l'éblouie un instant. Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, recouvrait toute la plaine et le doux village de Konoha. Paisible. La vue était à couper le souffle, si bien que la brune eut du mal à détacher son regard de ce beau paysage. C'était la Guerre et pourtant... pourtant, elle avait l'impression que rien ne s'était jamais passé. Que tout n'avait été qu'imaginaire. Comme dans un mauvais rêve...

Elle observa le fin pantalon en lin beige posé sur le dos du fauteuil, avant de le passer autours de sa taille, resserrant le cordon sous son nombril, et passa un débardeur de la même couleur. Tout semblait paisible, comme si un petit bout de Paradis s'était déposé sur le village. Comme si tout était neuf. Comme une nouvelle ère. Alors qu'elle observait la chambre où elle s'était réveillée, son regard tomba sur un miroir, et elle s'arrêta brusquement. Ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent alors que ses pupilles se promenaient sur son ventre arrondis. Le souffle court, elle s'approcha de la glace, caressant cette jolie bosse, annonce d'un heureux événement. Un heureux événement dont elle n'avait, hélas, aucun souvenir.

 **\- C'est impossible...** , murmura-t-elle en fixant son reflet.

Sa propre voix l'étonna. Plus mûre. Plus femme. Elle détacha son regard de son ventre pour observer son visage. Son teint hâlé respirait l'été, tandis que ses cheveux bruns descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ces transformations physiques. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'être enceinte. C'était la Guerre. C'était la Guerre, et pourtant... Pourtant, ça ne l'était plus. Prise de panique, elle dû coller son dos contre le mur, se laissant glisser contre celui-ci. Sa bouche formait sans cesse ces mêmes mots, et comme une litanie, elle se répétait : « C'est impossible » persuadée qu'elle allait se réveiller. Mais rien ne vint. Rien ne vint, et elle resta dans cette chambre parfaite et pure, avec ce doux et beau soleil, ses longs cheveux bruns et son ventre arrondis. En passant une main sur ce dernier, elle songea que quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit. Avait-elle rêvé la Guerre ? Peut-être... Peut-être que la Guerre n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. C'était possible. Peut-être qu'elle allait retrouver ses esprits d'ici quelques instants. Peut-être que tout s'arrangerait.

Elle se redressa finalement, avant d'approcher sa main de la poignet de la porte. Qu'allait-elle découvrir, si elle l'ouvrait ? Allait-elle enfin émergée d'un sommeil sans rêve, ou plutôt, d'un songe incroyable et extraordinaire ? Elle se résolu enfin à baisser la clenche, déclenchant le cliquetis significatif de l'ouverture. La porte ouverte menait sur un long couloir, tout aussi neutre que la chambre à coucher. Cependant, quelque chose venait de changer. Une voix perturbait le silence paisible. Attirée comme un papillon vers la lumière, elle laissa ses pas feutrés la mener jusque dans une immense pièce à vivre. Le salon, à l'image du reste de la maison, était clair et doux. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée bien qu'un large soleil illuminait le jardin. Comme un âtre réconfortant, il crépitait tel un cœur qui bat.

 **\- Maman s'est réveillée !,** s'exclama alors une voix enfantine.

Une petite tête brune émergea soudainement du canapé où elle était en train de jouer, se précipitant dans les jambes de Tenten qui cru tomber à la renverse sur le coup ! Un hoquet de stupeur venait de la saisir à nouveau, comme lorsqu'elle avait vu son ventre dans le miroir. Maman ? Cet enfant venait vraiment de la nommer ainsi ? Elle resta un instant bouche bée, songeant qu'il y avait forcément une erreur, qu'elle se souviendrait d'une chose pareille, mais... L'enfant resta collé contre ses jambes, la serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 **\- Laisse donc ta mère tranquille, jeune homme**., déclara alors une voix masculine, juste derrière elle.

Elle reconnu cette voix avant même de se retourner. Avant même qu'il ait terminé sa phrase. Et l'enfant aux jolies boucles brunes qui leva les yeux vers elle, lui confirma ses soupçons. Dans ses yeux, elle discernait de magnifique perle nacrée. Sa respiration se coupa, ses yeux s'emplirent d'eau. Elle se contint toutefois et retint des larmes en se retournant. Il était là. Magnifique et majestueux. Si calme et pourtant si imposant. L'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. L'homme qui l'avait poussé à faire toujours plus. Celui pour qui elle donnerait sa vie, encore aujourd'hui.

 **\- Neji..**.

C'était un murmure, presque un cri venu du cœur, estompé par une surprise totale. Neji était bien en face d'elle, avec ses grands yeux clairs, ses longs cheveux et son air serein. Neji n'avait pas disparu. Neji était vivant. Un sourire illumina largement ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se jetait à son cou, comme l'aurait fait un damné ! Le brun, étonné, réceptionna la jeune femme avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres, d'une discrétion absolue. Tenten avait toujours été si explosive, si énergique comparé à lui ! Elle était celle qui amenait du piquant dans sa vie. Elle était celle qui lui avait fait comprendre combien la vie était belle, et combien elle valait la peine d'être vécue. Tenten, c'était sa raison de vivre.

 **\- Eh bien, quelle belle déclaration muette !** , s'exclama-t-il avec un semblant d'ironie.

Tenten releva ses yeux bruns, embués de larmes vers lui, tandis que l'enfant toujours agrippé à sa jambe riait aux éclats. Ce bel enfant aux boucles brunes. Cet enfant qui était le leur.

 **\- J'ai cru que... enfin... C'était la Guerre et...** , commença la brune pour se justifier.  
 **\- Encore ce cauchemars ?** , la coupa soudainement Neji.,  
 **\- Ce... cauchemars ?  
\- Oui. A chaque fois que tu t'éveilles, tu es déboussolée... Mais il n'y a pas de Guerre. Il n'y en a jamais eue... Je suis là, devant toi et je vais bien. Nous allons bien. Et je t'aime terriblement. **

Cette déclaration l'ébranla comme au premier jour, tandis que ses paroles réconfortantes la rassurèrent. Elle allait bien. Ils allaient bien. Tout ceci n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Elle abandonna ses doutes en se laissa bercer dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Neji, quant à lui, accueillis sa femme avec douceur. Il savait combien elle était fragile, dans ces moments là. Il savait qu'il fallait être patient, et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre d'ici quelques heures. Le brun souleva alors le visage de la brune et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser simple, mais chargé de sentiment. Un baiser au goût d'éternité.

 **\- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchis...** , murmura-t-il après avoir rompu leur étreinte.  
 **\- A quoi donc ?** , demanda Tenten en plongeant ses pupilles noisettes dans les orbes nacrées de son homme.  
 **\- Au prénom. Himawari. Pour une jolie petite fille, comme sa mère.**

Et alors qu'il disait ces mots, ses doigts effleurèrent le ventre arrondis de Tenten, qui se sentie fondre sous ce geste. Tout n'était qu'amour et douceur. Tout n'était que pureté. Un instant d'exception. Comme si rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Comme si leur amour était ce petit écrin de bonheur que seuls eux pouvaient goûter avec grâce et plaisir. Tenten et Neji, Neji et Tenten. Parents d'un petit garçon, et bientôt d'une jolie petite fille répondant au nom d'Himawari. Le sourire s'élargit sur les lèvres de la brune, tandis qu'elle quémandait à nouveau un baiser.

Un fracas se fit alors entendre : un tourbillon envahis la pièce, tandis que du verre brisé éclatait dans tous les coins ! Protecteur, Neji passa ses bras autours de la jeune femme, qui elle couvrait le petit garçon de son propre corps. Son cœur rata un battement, alors qu'elle était saisit de stupeur face à cette scène inconcevable. Des hommes, vêtus de noirs, se trouvaient dans leur maison. Leur maison si douce et si paisible. Leur maison si parfaite, qui respirait la tranquillité et l'amour. C'était impossible. Impossible en tout point.

 **\- Neji, qui sont ces gens ?!** , demanda-t-elle, tandis que ses réflexes de ninja la poussait à chercher une arme à proximité pour se défendre.  
 **\- Sauves-toi ! Protèges notre fils !  
\- Non, je reste avec toi !**, s'exclama-t-elle.

Il se saisit brusquement de ses bras, et la douceur explosa dans une brutale réalité. Les perles si claires du brun semblaient être un présage funeste, comme si une bête s'était faufilé dans son être. Neji n'était plus l'affectueux amant qu'elle avait connu quelques minutes plus tôt... Déglutissant difficilement, elle abdiqua et chargea le petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle se rua dans le couloir qu'elle avait emprunté tout à l'heure, abandonnant Neji à ces inconnus vêtus de noir. Les larmes, autrefois de joie, s'était transformées en peur, et se cristallisaient sur ses joues. S'enfermant dans la chambre où elle s'était éveillée, elle déposa l'enfant sous le bureau, et l'y cacha du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

 **\- Maman, j'ai peur...** , s'exclama le petit garçon.  
 **\- Ça va aller mon chéri. Papa ne laissera personne te faire de mal, et je suis là, je suis là...**

A peine eut-elle dit ces mots que la porte de la chambre céda. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que ses yeux visualisèrent un kunaï qui, tranchant comme un diamant, déchira sa chair. Une intense douleur la saisit au ventre. Elle perdit connaissance.

La douleur. Elle se souvenait seulement de cela. Étrangement, un « bip » sonore résonnait à ses côtés, comme une mélodie lancinante et désagréable. Tenten souffrait. Elle avait mal. Mal à en crever. Comme si un cheval venait de la piétiner vulgairement. Elle ne sentait plus son dos, ni ses bras... ni son ventre. Elle ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux en songeant à cela. Son ventre. Son bébé. Neji.

 **\- Chut, calmes-toi Tenten, tout va bien !**

La brune tourna vigoureusement la tête, et distingua vaguement une chambre blanche. Mais elle était loin d'être aussi paisible que celle qu'elle côtoyait auparavant. Les machines l'encerclaient, et elle sentait des tubes enfoncés dans son bras. Le « bip » si ennuyeux était en réalité celui de son cœur. De ses yeux encore embrumés par tant de mésaventures, elle parvint à distinguer Lee assis sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais également Naruto et Hinata, ainsi que Sakura qui, juste à côté d'elle, tentait de la calmer. Cependant, Tenten ne pensait qu'à une chose. Son fils. Neji. Comment allaient-ils ?

 **\- Où est l'enfant ?** , demanda-t-elle alors à Sakura en dernier espoir.

Sakura écarquilla ses yeux verts, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers les autres, haussant les épaules. Tenten plissa ses pupilles, tentant de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. La rose se contenta de lui sourire paisiblement, caressant affectueusement ses cheveux avec calme.

 **\- Tenten, tu es à l'hôpital. Ta mission a mal tourné, et Lee t'as ramené d'urgence à Konoha. Nous avons pus te soigner à temps... Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux un peu d'eau ?**

La stupeur accabla la brune, alors qu'elle observait tour à tour Sakura et les autres. Une mission ? Non ! Non, elle se trouvait chez elle, avec Neji et sa famille, et... Elle fronça les sourcils baissa ses yeux sur son ventre. Plat. Avait-elle perdu le bébé ?

 **\- Sakura, dit-moi où est l'enfant ?,** redemanda-t-elle, d'une voix emprunte de panique, tandis qu'elle caressait son ventre, comme Neji l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.  
 **\- Tenten... il n'y a pas d'enfant...,** répondit Sakura, surprise.

Un nœud se forma soudainement dans la gorge de la Tenie, alors qu'elle observait à nouveau chacune des personnes se trouvant à proximité. Non. C'était impossible. Impensable. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai...

 **\- ... Où... Où est Neji ?**

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et un silence glaça l'assemblée. Naruto baissa les yeux au fond de la pièce, et Tenten distingua soudainement le petit garçon blond qu'il tenait dans les bras. Il vit Lee se raidir difficilement, tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait sous une tristesse intense. Sakura, bouche bée, s'écarta du lit, incapable de répondre. Ce fut Hinata qui s'approcha. Elle vint s'asseoir au bord du lit blanc, se saisit de la main de la brunette. Dans ses yeux, Tenten discerna des perles de pluie.

 **\- Neji est mort, Tenten. Cela fait presque cinq ans maintenant. Il est décédé durant la Guerre... T'en souviens-tu ?**

La nouvelle lui tomba dessus comme un rocher immense, et elle cru qu'on l'enterrait vive. Neji était mort. Tout ça... Ce rêve... Cela n'avait été que fantaisie créée par son esprit. Elle avait réellement cru à tout cela... Elle avait aimé Neji plus purement que n'importe qui, en n'importe quel instant... Neji n'était pas en vie, et pourtant, il était de nouveau mort. Son cœur cessa de battre un instant, et plus aucun « bip » ne retentit dans la pièce. Neji était mort. Neji ne reviendrait jamais. Il n'y avait pas d'enfants. Il n'y avait pas d'amour. Il n'y aurait jamais de Neji et de Tenten. Jamais de Tenten et de Neji. La caresse sur son joli ventre arrondis n'avait été que fictive. Et tandis que ses yeux balayaient la pièce d'un regard vide, ils se posèrent sur le ventre d'Hinata. Arrondis, lui. Réellement. Un sanglot la transporta. Tout avait été faux. Tout, sauf une chose. Elle serra la main qu'Hinata avait saisit pour lui annoncer ce qu'elle savait déjà. Ce qu'elle avait oublié le temps d'un instant. Ce que l'inconscient lui avait permis de vivre :

 **\- Himawari. Si tu as une fille, nomme la ainsi. C'est ce que Neji aurait voulu.**

Les larmes d'Hinata se déversèrent à son tour, tandis qu'un sourire trahissait son émotion. Tenten, elle, était vide. Vide de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Vide de ce désespoir qui l'emportait soudainement.

 _ **Neji était mort aujourd'hui. Pour la deuxième fois. Et son cœur venait de mourir avec lui**_


End file.
